The End
by Pashince Garth
Summary: Brooke Davis is happy and so is Lucas. This is the end of Brucas love story... or is it?


_Please Review._

"Push!" The nurse yelled. The doctor was checking my pulse because I was coming in and out. Lucas was beside me crying because I was squeezing his hand tightly. I was hot, sweaty and I was in bad pain.

"Ahhh!" I screamed.

"You got it baby." Lucas told me.

"It hurrttss!" I yelled. Lucas kissed me on my forehead to tell me that I was doing good.

"I see the head." The doctor said. I screamed and screamed. The first baby came out.

"Your doing good Brooke." Lucas said.

"Ahhh!" I screamed and I heard crying. The second one came out, they both where crying. They look like little boxers after a fight. Their bodies are red as beets, they have bruises from being squished and squashed down the birth canal. They are lanky and have huge hands and feet. Their faces make all kinds of really weird expressions and they have reflexes that rival a bobcat. They feel like little sacks of flour, they seem so light and precious (cause you don't want to break a bag of flour). They smell like a combination of fresh air, ivory soap, and lavender...even when they are first born. They sound like a mewing cat, sometimes one that is in labor when they really get going. You can always tell the age of a baby by their cry. Newborns screech, older babies actually sound like a real cry. I can't really tell you how babies taste (since I don't eat them), but when you kiss them, their skin is literally like a piece of lotioned tissue paper. They are so smooth and soft. There really is nothing like a new baby :) My mom's favorite part is how they bob little a little fishy on your neck when they are hungry (rooting reflex).

"Woah!" Lucas yelled with happiness. They both were out. I smiled happily because the pain was over. I could breathe again.

"There twin boys." Said the doctor. Lucas kissed me gently and softly. This was the happiest part of my life. I love Lucas and I also love my new twin boys.

"God I love you." Lucas told me, I looked into his blue eyes and he looked into my dark green eyes.

"Where parents." I cried. Lucas had a baby in his hand and I have the other one. This is the best moment of my life.

21 hours later….

I was in the kids room, they were sleeping. They look so cute. Lucas came in and gave me a cup of coffee.

"Thank god, they have my looks." I teased with Lucas. Lucas put his arm around my neck.

"Whatever…" Lucas said.

"Luke, we forgot to name them." I told him.

"Your right." He said.

"Okay… you can name one and I can name the other one." We both nodded. The baby boy on the left had my dipples but had Lucas's eye color and had dirty blonde hair and had my nose. The one on the right had dirty blonde hair, dipples and light green eyes but had Lucas's nose. Lucas was going to name the one with blue eyes. He had to think about for a while.

"Noah." Lucas said.

"Noah?" I said.

"Yeah, I mean… its nice."

"Its nice?" I said, raising my eyebrow. I had everything I ever wanted… I have my children, my Lucas and my best friends. I never thought I would come this far without Peyton. I know shes looking down at me. She's my angel.

"It goes with the last name." Lucas said. I rolled my eyes. I took a breathe for a second.

"Peyton…" I said, looking at the little cute boy I was suppost to name. Lucas looked at me and hugged me tight.

"I think that's pretty good." Lucas said while still hugging me.

"You remember when we were at the store and Deb was there and we had whip cream and condoms." I laughed. Lucas laughed too and I loved his laugh, it made me feel special.

"aha, Yeah." Lucas said. He turned toward me and kissed me on my neck. "Im glad, im here with you and making you my wife, Brooke Davis."

"You better."

"someone should stay here, in case they wake up." I said. We looked at each other for a second, lucas smiled and started to run toward the door. "No!" I smiled.

"Ahh Lucas!" I faked a pain. Lucas came to me. He is so easy. I'm Brooke Davis Scott, and this is the end of my story.

"Are you okay?" Lucas said.

"Yup." I pushed Lucas out the way, and ran out the door. Lucas tried to follow me but he hit his knee cap on the door frame.

"Ouch!" he yelled. He walked out the door and chased me down the bedroom.

…**The End?**


End file.
